Te querré para toda la vida
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Lily Evans es una de las brujas más perfectas que tiene Hogwarts. James esta enamorado de ella, pero el mejor amigo de ella también lo esta. Ella esta confundía no sabe que hacer. No sabe si quedarse con su mejor amigo o con el chico arrogante, porque ella ambos le gustan...¿Cual será su decisión final?(Es un FF antiguo lo escribí un una chica de España cuyo nick es kuku172)


Te querré para toda la vida

Lily Evans era una bruja hija de muggles , era una excelente bruja , notas perfectas, buena alumna , querida por los profesores , pero aquella pelirroja tenia que pequeño problema tenia un sentimiento que la confundía , ella solo tenia 16 años de edad y ya tenia problemas con su corazón, ella no lo tenia roto , sino completamente enamorado , pero en su corazón habían dos magos , si dos magos un Slytherin y un gryffindor.

Su mente y corazón repetía una y una ves Severus Snape, su mejor amigo desde que esta en Hogwarts , el chico , no era de muchos amigos , a veces era algo raro , pero en ocasiones lo encontraba tan encantador , pero el otro chico que también la cautivaba era James Potter , ese chico que llevaba bastante tiempo persiguiéndola y insistiéndole que saliera con el , pero ella no podía el sentimiento hacia Snape era mayor , por que cuando Snape junto sus labios con los de ella, Lily sintió que estaba en el cielo, ese beso la inundo por completo, su corazón palpitaba cada vez con mas fuerza y su cuerpo se estremecía con cada roce de los labios de Snape, todo era perfecto, cuando el beso acabo y sus labios se separaron.

_-------flash back--------_

-Snape no lo puedo creer, ¿por que te dejas hacer esas cosas?, ¿porque no eres valiente por una vez en la vida? –decía Lily caminando a paso veloz junto a Snape-

-Lily tu no lo entiendes, y aunque fuera así tampoco es de tu incumbencia –dijo Snape algo enojado-

Lily se paro frente a el y empezó a golpearle mientras decía

-si que es de mi incumbencia, ¿no ves que me hace daño?, ¿no ves que eres mi amigo?, ¿porque no te quieres dar cuenta de que te amo? –estas ultimas palabras las dijo sin pensar, cuando callo en la cuenta freno sus golpes- Snape yo…yo…

Lily no pudo continuar, Snape le había cogido fuertemente por la cintura con sus manos y le había aproximado hacia el par unir sus labios en ese dulce y tan bello beso.

-------fin flash back------- 

Por que ese beso dulce que se habían dado la tenia tan confundida ya no sabia que sentir, la anterior noche Severus le pido ser su novia y james le insistía que saliera con el , pero en su corazón peleaba todo el día por James y Severus

-------flash back--------  
-Sabes Lily nosotros tenemos un problema-dijo Snape serio  
-si cual-dijo la pelirroja mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo-  
-tenemos que dejar de besarnos de esa manera se supone que somos amigos –dijo Snape  
-tratas de decir que para ti ¿son simplemente besos? Por que para mi no –dijo Lily  
-no, lo son Lily lo único que iba a decir, era si quieras ser mi novia, por que eso de ser amigos con roce no me gusta mucho –dijo Snape  
-si ser novios seria genial, pero-dijo Lily  
-¿pero que Lily?-pregunto Snape  
-te amo y lo sabes, pero es ese Potter-dijo Lily  
-¿que tiene que ver ese en todo esto?, acaso ¿sientes algo por el?-dijo Snape preocupado  
-no, es solo que Potter se la pasa todo el tiempo metiéndose con tigo, y a mi no me deja en paz, ¿tu crees que sea buena idea que todos sepan que tu y yo estamos de novio?, digo, así le daremos mas motivos a Potter para que siga haciendo de las suyas.  
-quizá tengas razón, pero no quita el hecho de que sigo queriendo ser tu novio-dijo Snape  
-seamos novios, pero que nadie lo sepa, solo tu y yo, será nuestro secreto-dijo Lily parándose frente Snape  
-esta bien –dijo Snape y la volvió a besar

-------fin flash back--------

Por dentro de Lily corría una gran alegría y un fuerte alivio, pero no era por el beso de Snape, sino por que mantendrían en secreto su noviazgo y de esa forma James no sabría nada, su corazón estaba dividido aun, amaba a Snape de eso estaba segura, pero James tenia algo, algo que también la volvía loca

-vamos Evans, ¿sales conmigo el la próxima salida a Hogsmede?-decía una y otra ves James  
-no, que parte de no, no entiendes –respondía Lily  
-estoy seguro que si te lo pidiera el flacuchento de Snape dirías que si-dijo Potter  
-que patético Potter, Severus es mi mejor amigo, es obvio que iré con el-dijo Lily  
-tu tienes algo con el, nadie se resiste a mi James Potter –dijo James  
-esta bien, esta bien si digo que si me dejas tranquila y no te metas con Severus-dijo Lily  
-te dejo tranquila, pero lo Severus lo tendría que considerar –dijo James  
-nada de considerar, o todo o nada Potter, tu decides- dijo Lily inquisidoramente  
-esta bien, acepto con una condición –dijo James  
-a ver, sorpréndeme, cual es esa condición –dijo Lily  
-para que deje a Severus tranquilo, no solo has de acompañarme a Hogsmeade, también as de asegurarme y prometerme que tendré el derecho al menos de un beso tuyo –dijo James  
-¿QUEEEE?, ni lo pienses James, no te besaría ni loca –dijo Lily dando media vuelta  
-entonces continuare metiéndome con tu amiguito ese, y además será cada vez peor –dijo James.

Lily paro en seco, se volteo y se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaba James, le extendió la mano y dijo.

-esta bien, trato hecho, pero solo un beso y nadie lo tiene que saber, además a de ser en un lugar en que nadie pueda vernos ¿hecho?-dijo Lily  
-estupendo, no te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá –dijo James estrechando la mano de Lily.

Llego la salida de Hogsmede y tal como era el trato Lily fue con James, fue una salida agradable incluso demasiado agradable tal como era el trato tenían que besarse  
James la tomo por su cintura y ella se dejo llevar lo tomo por su cuello y el la beso con ese beso pudo comprobar que entre el y ella había algo mas que odio, ese fue su beso secreto, su salida secreta, nadie lo sabría.  
Lily Evans no podía dormir recodaba sus dos mejores besos por decirlo así:

_  
-------flash back--------_

Beso con Snape:

-Snape no lo puedo creer, ¿por que te dejas hacer esas cosas?, ¿porque no eres valiente por una vez en la vida? –Decía Lily caminando a paso veloz junto a Snape-

-Lily tu no lo entiendes, y aunque fuera así tampoco es de tu incumbencia –dijo Snape algo enojado-

Lily se paro frente a el y empezó a golpearle mientras decía

-si que es de mi incumbencia, ¿no ves que me hace daño?, ¿no ves que eres mi amigo?, ¿porque no te quieres dar cuenta de que te amo? –estas ultimas palabras las dijo sin pensar, cuando callo en la cuenta freno sus golpes- Snape yo…yo…

Lily no pudo continuar, Snape le había cogido fuertemente por la cintura con sus manos y le había aproximado hacia el par unir sus labios en ese dulce y tan bello beso.

-------fin flash back-------

-------flash back--------

Beso con Potter:

-bueno Evans ha sido muy desagradable salir conmigo-pregunto James  
-no, pensé que seria peor-dijo Lily  
-bueno un trato es un trato, tenemos que besarnos-dijo James sin rodeos  
James la tomo por la cintura la acerco a su cuerpo bien formado por el Quidditch, aunque Lily no quisiera reconocerlo James Potter la volvía loca , pero Snape le pido ser su novia , pero eran novios en secreto , solo ellos lo sabían, ella se dejo llevar y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo beso , no fue un beso desagradable, sino agradable , le había gustado , eran diferentes a los Snape ,el besaba de otra forma.

-bueno Potter un beso es un beso-dijo Lily  
-Evans a mi no me engañas, disfrutaste el beso-dijo Potter  
-ya Potter bájate lo humos -dijo Lily-si te bese así era para que no me fastidies mas  
-Bueno Evans como digas-dijo James riendo

-------fin flash back-------

A Lily ese beso le había gustado como iba a decirle a su novio en secreto , que había otro chico que también la enloquecía y no era nada mas que su peor enemigo Potter, Lily estaba confusa, no sabia que hacer, si le decía a Snape enloquecería y la dejaría, pero James, la volvía loca, aquel beso era algo mas, para ella había significado mucho, pero no quería reconocerlo, si lo hacia supondría darle la razón al ególatra de James Potter y no estaba dispuesta.

-Evans, cuando volveremos ha hacer un trato –dijo James  
-nunca Potter, y recuerda que tu y yo no tenemos nada, y tampoco paso nada –dijo Lily  
-debes de reconocer que el beso te gusto, o me lo vas a negar otra vez, vamos si fue algo obvio –dijo James  
-que es lo que te as creído Potter, si hice eso fue solo para que dejaras a Snape –dijo Lily  
-y lo e hecho, créeme, pero no lo han hecho mis amigos, y no lo aran –si quieres hacemos un trato de nuevo y yo me encargo de que todo acabe para el pobre Snape –dijo James

Lily empujo a James a dentro de un aula vacía y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, saco su varita dispuesta a echar sobre el la maldición moco murciélago, pero james fue mas rápido que ella, la cogió por el brazo forzándola a dejar la varita, pero para ello había quedado a unos centímetros de ella, sentía su respiración, a Lily el corazón le palpitaba cada vez mas deprisa.

-suéltame- decía Lily pataleando- que me sueltes te he dicho, o me sueltas o….

James empezó a besar de nuevo a Lily, pero esta vez con más pasión y ardor que la última vez, al principio Lily forcejeo, pero luego ya no pudo más y se dejo llevar por la dulce sensación que le daban los labios de James

-¿decías? -replico Potter-que la sigua abrazando fuertemente  
-ya déjame yo te odio, te odio –gritaba Lily  
-tu no me odias, sino me hubieses besado de esa manera -dijo James victorioso  
-ya, Esta bien, esta bien , si no te odio-grito Lily , me vuelves loca  
-quieres salir conmigo-dijo James  
-con respeto a eso tendrás que esperarte, una semana dijo Lily  
-momento ¿Cómo que una semana?-dijo James  
-es eso o nada –dijo Lily  
-esta bien –dijo James-pero que tengo que esperarme una semana  
-eso no te lo contare-dijo Lily

Lily se fue de esa aula, tendría que decirle la verdad a Severus su novio, tenia poco tiempo, tenia una semana para dejarlo le partiría el corazón. Lily necesitaba tiempo, no sabia como explicarle a Severus todo aquello, no sabia como decirle que lo había engañado con Potter y que además lo pensaba dejar porque se había enamorado de el. Pasaron unos días y Lily no encontraba la oportunidad para decirle a Severus, hasta que una tarde Severus le propuso ir a pasear por el lago.

-sabes Lily, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo, me as dado amor y paz –dijo Severus alegremente  
-Severus, ¿esta seguro de lo nuestro? –pregunto Lily  
-mas que de nada en el mundo ¿tu no lo estas?-dijo Severus  
-yo…veras Severus a pasado algo, yo te quiero, pero hay otra persona que…bueno a la que también quiero mucho y estoy confusa, creo que lo mejor es que todo esto acabe aquí –dijo Lily apenada  
-como que acabe aquí, no puedes hacerme esto, ¿por quien me dejas? –pregunto Snape  
-no creo que sea buena idea, solo quédate con los buenos momentos que hemos vivido juntos –dijo Lily con voz de suplica  
-es por ese entupido de Potter ¿verdad?, sabia que lo arruinaría todo –dijo Snape enfadado  
-eh, Sevy no te enfades aun podemos ser amigos –rogó Lily  
-¡Amigos!, ¡Amigos!, Lily como quieres que te diga amiga y hace un tiempo te dije amor, Lily contéstame es por el estupido de Potter –dijo Snape

-déjame, se feliz, yo a tu lado no seré feliz, pero el poco tiempo que estuve a tu lado fui feliz, pero no quiero engañarme ni engañarte, no se como paso pero yo los quería a los dos a la vez y me siento mal, Sevy por favor seamos amigos-dijo en suplica Lily  
-vete con Potter ¡SANGRE SUCIA! -Grito Snape  
-¡que has dicho! -Grito Lily  
-vete con Potter ¡SANGRE SUCIA! -Repito Snape

Lily se levanto y comenzó a corren devuelta al castillo ella había sido honestas y su ex novio y ex mejor amigo la había llamado por el peor insulto que podía recibir un mago o una bruja, Lily corrió hasta las afueras del bosque próvido y allí bajo un árbol lloro amarga y dolorosamente, fue entonces cuando un chico alto, delgado y de pelo negro y alborotado se acerco hasta ella.

-que pasa amor –pregunto James preocupado  
-nada, es solo que e perdido a mi mejor amigo y me siento mal por ello –dijo Lily llorando  
-no llores –dijo james sentándose a su lado y animándola- el no te merece si no sabe valorarte

Lily miro contenta a James, quien limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos, no sabia por que pero la sonrisa y los ojos de aquel chico la hacían perderse y olvidar todo lo que a su alrededor había, sus rostros fueron acercándose poco a poco hasta que de nuevo volvieron a fundirse en otro de los besos que solo James sabia dar, Lily olvido todo y se dejo llevar por James, pero en la lejanía una figura observaba todo lo que pasaba, era Snape, que arrepentido había corrido tras de Lily para disculparse, pero al ver esa imagen quedo paralizado observando como perdía a la única persona que le había querido, por su rostro resbalo una lagrima y en un susurro y hablando para que el viento recogiera sus palabras dijo.

_**- Te querré para toda la vida, Lily**_


End file.
